Ino's changelle
by bite-me93
Summary: AU Ino goes into the doctor's office after not feeling well for the past week. The doctor does blood work, and finds out that she has cancer! Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my head.
1. Doctor's

((Hello I'm Fangs. This is my first time posting story up. This is kind of my baby right now. I have 2 beta postion's open for any of those who are open to doing it.

Okay I must say I have up to chapter five done with this, and I'm already working on chapter six, I'm going to review and edit them One more time before posting them. Well thanks so much for reading this.

-Fangs))

Ino and her mother walked into the doctor's office. Ino sighed as she waked into the children's part of the building. She didn't understand why they didn't separate the teenagers and the little kids, after all she was 15 now. And she still had to sit in a room with a bunch of little kids with runny noises.

'Whatever,' Ino thought as she plopped herself down on one of the cushioned benched. Her mother stood up, and walked over to the receptionist, she signed her in. Ino watched as her mother nodded her head to something, she kept standing there though. She was probably planning her next check up.

Ino groaned and laid down on the bench. She hated waiting here. Doctor's weirded (sp?) her out, and with a hospital next door, it was kind of hard not to think of bad illnesses. Ino put her arm over her eyes, she had to move it though. She stared at the cut that ran up her fore arm. She didn't know how she got it. But it was the reason she was here.

The cut had appeared more then 2 weeks ago. Now because it wasn't healing fast, and had even gotten a little worse, he mother demanded she see a doctor about it. Ino mother came and sat down next to her. She started to flip through one of the magazines on the table next to them.

Ino closed her eyes, she felt really tired. 'I bet I'm just about to start my period, or something like that.' she thought. Mentally rolling her eyes at her mother, 'It's not gonna be anything special,' she thought. 'All there gonna do is give me some over priced vitamin's that I'll get yelled at for not eating,' Ino thought.

She knew what was going to happen. "Ino Yamanaka," said a nurse. Her mother hit her leg. "Get up," she said. Ino looked at her mother and again rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked into the back room with the nurse.

The nurse took, her height and weight. Ino didn't say a word, when they where back in one of the smaller more private rooms, the nurse smiled at her. "Now what are you here for?" she asked in a way too sugar coated tone.

"Nothing much, I got a cut on my arm, and my mom wants it checked out," Ino said in a lazy tone. 'Man maybe I'm hanging around Shikamaru too much, I feel so tired,' she though. "Alright well then this should just take a second, could you show me the cut?" The nurse asked.

Ino shrugged off her jack, and pulled up her sleeve, the cut was there, with a bruise on it to. From her poking at it, "Hmm," the nurse said. "It doesn't look like anything too bad, I would like to take some blood though. You know just to make sure," The nurse smiled at her again.

Ino was starting to get tired of this lady's jabbering, and her voice was so sugar coated. The world is sunshine and daises, attitude. "Sure," Ino said. She closed her eye's as the nurse pulled out a wale with a needle attached to it.

Ino offered her arm, "Quickly please," she said. God just the sight of that needle made her feel woozy.(A/n: as someone who's had there blood taken, just thinking about that needle made my stomach drop!)

The nurse stuck it in, and then replaced the vile with another one after it had filled up with blood. She did this again until there where three vales of her blood. Ino looked at it, "Uh," she thought. She was staring at her own blood.

"Alright where now for today, I'll call you back once we get the test back. But for now I want you drinking plenty of water, getting vitamins, and getting enough rest," she said. Ino waved off the nurse, glad to be rid of her. She walked out to the reception area. Her mom looked up at her, "Take vitamins, Get enough sleep, and drink water," she said, Her mother nodded her head, "I'm glad it's nothing bad," she said with a smile. "Yeah can we go now," Ino said. She'd felt tired before all of this, but after having her blood taken she felt so worn out. Her mother stood up and they walked towards the car. "Man am I so tired," Ino thought as she stepped into the car. She buckled her seat beat, and laid her head against the window. She closed her eyes, and was quickly greeted by sleep.

((Sorry I know that wasn't really a chapter, more of Ino bitching about the doctor's office. Sorry!!!! But if you continue to read this thank you so much! I mean I'm writing this and I think after this chapter I would have stopped reading it! I promise it will get better, I just have to do all this boring stuff to get the plot ready.))


	2. Diagnosed

((Hey guys, sorry it took me a little longer then I thought it would to fix this one up. I added another like three/four paragraphs though. Sorry again with the short chapters though! I'm going to try and make them longer. Well I'll post the next chapter like Sunday-Monday! I have a tn of homework to do though. So if it's not up by Tuesday I'm really sorry! Okay time for me to stop talking Let the story begin!))

Ino sat in the doctor's office a week later. She sighed, "Why couldn't't't they just call like a normal doctor?" she thought aggravated. Ino sighed, and blew a piece out of her face as it fell in front of her eyes. She'd already been sitting in the office for half an hour. How long was she stuck here!?!

Ino looked down at her fingers, and started to bite her lip. "Ino would you stop fidgeting?" her mother asked. Her mother placed her own hands on top of her own hands. Ino rolled her eyes, and slipped her fingers away, she reached inside the pocket of her jacket. And grabbed her ipod. Ino put the buds in and turned it on shuffle. A song started to play that she didn't know. Ino ignored it, and flipped to the next song. Ino still didn't know the song but decided to listen to it anyway. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on the back of the chair she'd been sitting in.

As she closed her eyes, she remembered what the doctor had said on the phone. Ino had just walked in the house from school, when the phone had started to ring. She answered it, with a lazy. "Yamanaka's, Ino speaking," She waited for a reply. Suddenly a blond bubbly voice replied. "Hello this is the Konoha Medical Center. Where just calling to scheduled a fallow up session with Miss. Yamanaka", she said. "May I please speak to your mother?" she asked. "Sure," she said. She wondered why they had to have a follow up meeting. Normally they'd call tell her what she had, and then ask where to prescribe her medication too. "Mom!" Ino yelled, her mother walked into the room. And Ino handed her the phone, "It's for you," she said walking into her room. She was still tired, she felt like she hadn't slept in days. She laid down on her bed, and fell asleep. She woke up to a note from her Mom on her door, telling her she had a doctor's appointment at 3:00.

Well 3:00 was half an hour ago, and she was still here. She sighed, her puncheons(sp?) should be wasted, but she was so drained of energy she couldn't't't even be mad at this point. She decided to pay attention to the song flowing into her ears. It was a new song, now.

"Sara Beth is scared to death,"

It was a male's voice. Ino smiled she as she listened. She wondered what the song was about, for now though the man had a nice voice.

"To hear what the doctor will say

She hasn't been well

Since the day that she fell

And the bruises just won't go away

So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad

Flips through an old magazine

Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door

And says "Will you please come with me?"

Coincidentally a nurse stepped out that moment. "Ino Yamanaka," the nurse called. Ino took out of her headphones, and raised an eyebrow at the nurse. She put the song on hold, and answered, "That's me," she said. "Will you come with me?" the nurse asked. Ino pulled the other headphone out of her ear, and walked towards the door. When she got to the door, the nurse turned around. "You too, Mrs. Yamanaka," the nurse said. Ino's mother looked up at the nurse shocked for a second, before grabbing her bag. She walked over to them, a confused look on her face. She didn't ask any questions though.

Ino shrugged at her mother's presents, 'She probably has to sign something.' She thought. The nurse lead them through the hallways until they stepped into a small check up room. It was a small room with some chairs tucked into the corner. There was a sink, and a bed covered in paper as always. It was a normal check-up room. Ino walked over to the paper covered bed. And hoped on. It gave a loud crinkling noise, as always. Ino ignored it, and looked at the nurse. She didn't look like a child's doctor. "Hi I'm Shizune," she said with a smile.

Ino's mother shook hands with her. "I'm Ino's mother. Umm I'm sorry to ask but is something wrong? Your not our normal doctor," The tone in Ino's mother's voice was clear, it was fear.

Ino rolled her eyes, and looked at the cut that was the original reason she'd come here. "Look I don't even know why I'm here. It was just a stupid cut," she said. Ino hopped off of the bed. "Come on Mom, where just wasting time," she said. Right as Ino's hand went to grabbed the handle. The door swung open. "And just where do you think your going?" Asked a blond woman.

"Leaving, and you?" she asked. The woman looked at her with a fierce look, "Get back on that bed, I promise you this is not a waste of time." she said. She pushed her way past Ino. Ino rolled her eyes, and sat back down on the bed. "You must be her mother, Hello I'm Dr. Tsunade, I'll be in charge of Ino's case." she said she shook hands with Ino's mother.

Ino groaned and laid down on the bed.

"Look Miss. Yamanaka I'm not going to beat around the bush, I have to give you some bad news," To this Ino sat up, 'bad news about what? It was just a stupid cut wasn't it? What does she mean in charge of my case?' She thought.

Tsunade turned and looked at Ino for the next part. "You have cancer,"


	3. Dramatic Disaster

((Hey guy I nearly didn't get this up today Sorry to say I don't know when I'll be able to update again. It's finals next week, so I have to cram, and bring up my grades. Infact I'm suppose to be writing this paper right now. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys. You don't know what it mean sto me . And I even got my first tory Alert. I nearly pee'd myself I was so suprized. Thanks again. Okay On with the story.))

Disclaimer : I own nothing hell my brain is a loan

Ino froze, her mouth open, her eyes unblinking. The earth had stopped spinning, the earth had run out of oxygen, and her lungs where out of breath. Her mind was racing; it was suddenly like everything she'd heard was in another language. She tried to piece the words together in her mind.

Her mother responded before she could make sense of her mind. "WHAT!" she screamed. Her voice shook of fear, with a hint of hysteria. Her mother stood up, she was nearly shaking, "What!" she demanded. She turned and looked at Ino. "How did this happen?" she asked. Like she'd been told she was pregnant instead of cancerous. Her mother fell back into her chair; she took a deep breath, and held her face in her hands. She looked ready to pass out, the blood was drained from her face, and she suddenly looked old.

Ino blinked her eye's locked on her mother's appeared to be broken form. Her mind finally understood. She looked over to Dr. Tsunade, the blond woman hadn't said a word since she'd diagnosed her. Her mind rejected what she'd said, and Ino lashed out at her. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" she yelled! She felt like she was in the middle of some prank gone wrong, this was a joke. She didn't have cancer there was no way she could have cancer. She was just a normal High schooler wasn't she!?! "Your just some children's doctor! How would you know! How would you know what cancer looks like!" she yelled. As she yelled though, tears built up in her eyes. Something inside had told her this wasn't a normal cut. That something was wrong.

That's why she'd tried to run out before.

It felt like her world was shrinking, down to the size of her body. Nothing that had seemed so big only a few minutes ago seemed so big anymore. Her math test tomorrow, was suddenly the least of her worries. Dr. Tsunade didn't say anything in response to the yelling. She'd stood strong; she knew this was going to be hard on them both. It was never easy, for the patients to find out. Most even tried to deny it for days, maybe weeks. Not calling her, because they didn't want to admit they where sick.

Ino was calmed down enough she was no longer yelling, but she green in the face. She looked like she was going to be sick, any second. The shock of the news had hit her. While her mother hadn't moved, she faced in her hands, bent over her knees. Tsunade took a deep breath so she wouldn't yell, she didn't enjoy being yelled and screamed at but in this position she couldn't yell back. She spoke to Ino, "I'm sorry it's the truth, and truthfully I'm not a children's doctor. I'm the cancer expert at this hospital. I'm in charge of your case. As I said before,"

Ino shook her head no she still wouldn't believe it. The thought was sickening. There was no way she could have cancer, she didn't so anything bad. 'I know, I just fell asleep in class again! Any moment the teacher would yell at me and I'll wake up!' she thought. She started to clench her first, her nails digging into her palms. She was trying to wake up. But after a few minutes nothing had happened. She hadn't woken up, she was still here in the small check up room. She still had cancer. Her palms her red, with little crescent marks, from her nails.

"I'm sorry, it's the truth, there is some good news though," Tsunade said.

Ino looked up, she gave her a look like. How could anything be good? "The cancer is treatable, but we'll have to start immediately, your cancer has already spread to your lungs,"

Ino took a breath, in her lungs. It had spread to her lungs. She thought about it for a second, and then the thought 'SPREAD!' she yelled. "Well if it's in my lungs, where did it start?" she asked.

Tsunade, looked at her she hated this part of the job. "You have cervical cancer," she said. Ino gave her a look that clearly showed she had no idea what she meant. "It's complicated," Tsunade said. "But because of this there will be some hard side effects to you having treatment,' Tsunade said.

Ino looked at her, and shook her head 'No' once again. "I don't want to know,' she said. Ino had accepted it, now she just wanted to deal with it. "When can I start treatment?" she asked. Tsunade was surprised, most didn't get over it that fast, she gave a smirk. She had a feeling she was going to like this one.

Tsunade looked at her clipboard, "How does Wednesday sound?" she asked. Ino nodded her head, and looked at her mother. Her mother didn't say anything, for a few seconds. Them mumbled, an 'Okay,' for her mother. Tsunade handed Ino some papers and a few brochures about cancer and cancer treatment. "Your mother will need to sign these before we can start the treatment." Tsunade said. Ino nodded her head, and saw her mother look at the papers.

Ino stood up finally, her legs where shaky, and she didn't think they would support her. Her mother stood up too, she could hear her bag move around. They'd been in the room for an hour. It was 4:00 now. As Ino walked out of the room, she couldn't help thinking, "Half-an-hour wasn't really that long,"

((Hey I finally didn't stop with a cliffy! Yay Such a dramatic chapter. Saddly when I orignally wrote this it was less then half of this, ha! I can't beleive I've gotten this far in the story. Well I promise, I'll updat in the next. (Will most likely sneak on during class) okay i have to go do homework gaggs

-Fangs))


	4. Day After

((Hey guys sorry it took so long to post! It's finials next week meaning tons of homework, and test next week! Now I'm going to go finish chapter six. I'm sad to say that's all I have written! Meaning there will be bigger gaps between my updates bows head sorry! Okay on with my boring and way to short chapter where Naruto and Kiba are idiots as always. And Shikamaru is well...Shikamaru))

Ino walked into class the next day. The room seemed more dull, and boring then normal. She sighed walking over to her chair, normally when she walked in. She'd yell at Naruto, to get his feet off of her chair. Today, she just pushed them off, awakening the sleeping Naruto and sat down. Ino spread her arms out of her the desk, and closed her eyes. She laid her head in her arms, as she tried to ignore Naruto yelling insults at her.

(HEY if I'm not aloud to sleep neither are you! Ino INO! Are you even listening to me?!? No of coarse not, you never listen to me, unless it's something bad that I don't want you to hear! Like how when Sai was insulting me down under. You didn't hear a word until I yelled at Sai to suck his own man-junk. Man remember when you where dating Sai? That was weird, I mean one of you at a time is okay, but the 2 of you together, that's just wrong! I mean the things you both did to me! And you wonder why my brain only works enough for me to eat Ramen!) This went on with Naruto babbling about Ramen, and lead to Naruto categorizing what type of Ramen level's there where thanks to things such as flavor, and all the other wonderful things that you can catorgize ramen with.

Ino was totally tuning Naruto out. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. And was to tired to deal with him. Besides Tsunade's words where still ringing in her head, what was she going to tell everyone? Should she even tell anyone? What if they started to avoid her, or something because of it? Ino groaned. She could feel tears starting to water up her eyes.

The tears didn't have a chance to well up and grow, as she felt something poke her back. Ino sat up as she heard Naruto ask, "Is she alive?". Ino turned around and looked at him, "Well seeing as I'm moving, talking, and walking. I think I'm alive," she said to him with a straight face.

Naruto made an odd questioning look, and poked her again. "How do I know your not some zombie?...or something?" he asked. Ino raised an eyebrow at him. Then proceeded to roll her eye's at him.

"Hey what's up with you guys?" asked Kiba as he came over to them. He took the seat next to Naruto. "Ino's a zombie," Naruto said looking up at his best friend. Kiba gave a look at Ino, and then to Naruto. "Uh huh, well as long as she doesn't kill me I'm okay," Kiba said a big smile on his face.

Ino rolled her eyes, and turned back around she didn't feel like dealing with this right now. "Whoa, are you sure that she's not an alien? or something cuz normally she'd beat us for this" Kiba said from behind Ino.

Ino could feel her self control begin to slip. "Aw come on an alien, no way!" Naruto said teasing Kiba. "I mean come on, have you seen the bag's under her eyes? Such a zombie thing," Naruto's big smile, suddenly faded as Ino turned around.

"You want to talk to me about my bags," Ino laughed, "And just what are those under your eyes hmmm? Let me guess late night playing video games again?" Ino teased him back.

"Hey Halo is not just a video game!" Naruto countered. Ino laughed at Naruto, and then turned around. Just as a yawning Shikamaru walked into the room. Ino smiled over at her boyfriend. "Shika-kun!" she yelled to her savior.

"Troublesome," was all Shikamaru said as he walked over to his seat next to Ino. Ino laughed at him, and for a second the world was okay for her. There was no cancer inside her, she was perfectly fine. Then the thought hit her though, Shikamaru thought that the world was troublesome already, but what would he think of her if she told him! Ino suddenly bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Ino!" yelled Naruto. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Ino what's wrong with you?" he asked. "Yeah," Kiba joined in. "You look like Akimaru just chewed though your favorite pair of shoes." Kiba said as concerned as he could be with Naruto around.

"Huh?" Ino said snapping out of it. She laughed sheepishly, "Oh it's nothing I just remember I forgot my math homework," she said. Naruto and Kiba bought they shrugged. Ino's look suddenly became a glare directed towards Kiba, "And Akimaru DID chew through my favorite shoes," she growled. Kiba opened his month to say something, but all that came out was a 'heehee' as he remembered Ino's face. He looked at her expression, "You know what you don't look like Akimaru hewed through your favorite shoes," (again coughcough) "You do look like a zombie," he agreed with Naruto. "Cuz when Akimaru chewed through your shoes, you got all mad, and I started to pray for my life, and the hope that I will one day have children..." he said. He started to flinch, and protect his face. Ino stood up, she was raging mad. She mad a move to slap him, but Kiba grabbed Naruto. And Naruto got smacked instead. "Hey what was that for!" he yelled. "Because! Your the one who started this by saying I'm a zombie!" she yelled back. To this Naruto started to make a poor put together defense. "Well...well YOUR the one who has bags under your eyes." Naruto pointed a finger for added effect. To this defense Kiba turned and stared at Naruto, "Dude that was weak,". Naruto shot him a look, "Yeah well you do better!" he yelled. Kiba shrugged his shoulders, and sighed in a 'your right' jester. Ino sat down and watched as the fight between her and Kiba, evolved into Naruto and Kiba having a chick fit. She laughed, as Naruto got smacked full in the face from Kiba.

Shikamaru watched out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, "Troublesome," he said.

Most of class was spent like this, until their teacher arrived. Only half-an-hour late. He walked into the class, Kiba was restraining Naruto, while Ino put some eye shadow on him. Naruto was yelling, at them both. Kiba gave Naruto a crazy wild smile. "Wanna make fun of my triangle's again!" he yelled almost insanely. Kiba was suddenly smack on the head though, "Hey no! The position of crazy, insane person has already been filled by me!" The group turned around, there was a pissed off Gaara glaring at Kiba. He pouted, Ino laughed and shook her head at there friend.

Most of the day went like this. Them all insulting each other, and making fun of Naruto's ramen habits. During lunch they even gave Naruto a mock intervention, about his addiction to ramen. Which turned out with them all role-playing they had different addictions, and where fesing up to them. Ino had been a street whore with a crack problem, Shikamaru was a stoner, Kiba was a drunk who was abusing his girl friend, and Gaara…well Gaara just acted like himself. Until Sakura and the other's joined them.

At the end of the day, Ino walked home. She sighed as she walked into her kitchen she hadn't been able to tell them. She looked at her calendar. Tomorrow's date was circled, Wednesday January 23.

((Sorry this chapter was kinda of boring but I felt a light good funny chapter was needed you can't always have this stuff! I promise I will try to have something good happen next time. Also Sorry these chapters are so short. A))


	5. Disapointment

Ino walked down the hallway on Wednesday. Ino walked past all of her friend's waving the normal good byes to them all. She smiled at them, she still hadn't told anyone. The weight of it was killing her but she just wanted it to be something she did and got over. Kind of like the time she had to wear those heels in the back of her closet. The ones that where four inches tall, and pencil thin. Ino's ankles hurt at the thought.

Ino walked out of the school, she closed her eyes. Blinking for a second, as the sun blinded her. The school was so dark, compared to the sun. Ino opened her eyes, squinting it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust. The cleared, as Ino got to the cross walk. She looked both ways, and started to cross the parking lot.

Normally she walked home, with Shikamaru and the others. Today her Mom was picking her up from school today so they could head over to the hospital. As Ino walked towards the car her stomach dropped. She'd had the feeling all day.

As she got into the car the feeling hit her again. Realization, she really had cancer. This wasn't just some bad dream, or something. She was going to the hospital, to go and be told about Chemotherapy. To begin chemo! To being hospitalized to the point school wasn't an option.

Ino reached the car, her mother didn't say a word. Ino sighed, and through her bag in the back, her bag was heavy with her text books. Ino looked at the school again before she got inside the car. Ino sat down and slammed the door. She buckled the seat belt. Her mother didn't say anything, she hadn't said a word to her since they found out. Ino didn't expect anything like that now. Ino rested her head in her hand, and stared out the window. She watched as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Ino watched blankly, her mind not thinking. She was set in a 'white nosie' mode. Ino watched the trees as they passed the bright green becoming a blur at the speed they where going. The atmosphere in the car intense. It didn't change as they kept going, until the stopped at a cross walk. Ino's blue eyes widened, she smiled as she saw Kiba and Naruto. They where talking, Naruto waving his arms around Kiba doing the same. She laughed at them, and looked behind them. She couldn't keep in the little giggle that came out. There was Shikamaru, walking behind the two loud mouths as always. Ino smiled, and watched him walk. Ino suddenly felt something hot but cold run down her cheek. Ino touched her cheek, she was crying. I guess I am troublesome, she thought.

Just before the light changed. Ino wiped the tear away from her face. Naruto was just finishing crossing the walk. He stood in front of her car. Ino laughed thinking if it was anyone else he's be run over. Naruto turned his head at the sound of laughing. He gave a big goofy smiled as he recognized her. "INO!" he yelled. He started to wave his arms around like he was trying to fly. Ino laughed and waved back the the, She thought simple things like, 'Naruto your such a baka,'. As the light turned. Ino kept watching them, she put her hand up to the window. Kiba had started to wave to now, less hyper then Naruto's wave though. Ino sighed, 'You guy's had better be okay,' she thought. Then her mother started to move forward.

Ino sat up, and turned around in her seat. She watched them out of the back window. She watched as they stopped waving after a while, she didn't turn around until they where out of sight. Her mother stayed quiet for a second. "Do they know?" she asked her voice was odd. In a way that spoke should I tell them where you are if they call. Ino returned to looking out the window. Her mind setting back into a sad state of mind, "No," her voice was soft. "I didn't want to trouble them," she admitted. Her mother didn't say another word until they got to the hospital.

Ino watched as the hospital grew as they came closer. It looked like it would eat them, or at least Ino. She could feel a shiver run down her spin, she hated hospital's they where creepy. Any place where people died was creepy. She didn't even want to think about the possibly that she would have to stay here for days, who knows weeks! Her stomach returned to doing Olympic medal worthy gymnastics.

They pulled into a parking spot. Ino reached back and grabbed her bag. She sighed under the weight of it, her teachers had given her what homework they could give to her for while she was gone. It wasn't much, but she still had to carry her text books, so it wasn't exactly light.

Ino put her arm on top of the car, and pulled herself out. She stretched and popped her back. Before turning again to face the monster building. Looking at it, it felt like one of those haunted houses. Once you come in you never come out.

Once inside her mother signed her in. Ino had come to think of her only as 'Mother' instead of Mom. She just couldn't feel that close to a woman who wouldn't talk to her. Ino blew it off though. She walked over to a bench. And plopped herself down. She could see Shizune walking out of a room. Ino ignored her though, she looked around the new room. It was all white, and empty except for a few benches, and a secretary office. Her mother stayed standing, not coming near Ino. Ino suddenly wished she'd never tripped, never gotten the cut, never seen the doctor. She wished she was back in the kiddy room, with the snot noised little kids, and the baby's that wouldn't stop crying.

Ino turned her attention back to Shizune. Shizune had walked over to the area, she looked around. Her eye's landed on Ino, "Oh your already here, good job," she said. Shizune still had a gentle smile on her face. It comforted Ino, only for a second though. Ino nodded her head, "Well come on then," she said. Ino stood up, and turned back to her mother. "It's okay she can stay here this time," she Shizune said. Ino nodded her head, she didn't think her mother wanted to come anyway.

Ino nodded her head, at this point it didn't really matter. Her mother was no longer her mother, she afford no emotional support, nothing but empty looks and stares. Ino walked into the room, glad to see it was the normal style. Just like the one before, sink in the corner, paper covered bed. Ino hopped onto the bed, she gave Shizune a dead pan stare. She just wanted to get this over with.

"Don't worry about her," Shizune said.Ino blinked at Shizune her mind not following her train of thought. "Your mother,' Shizune stated understand the confused look on Ino's face. Ino stopped the eye connection, they dropped to the floor. "She hasn't talked to me in two days," Ino admitted. Shizune paused what she was doing for a second, she let her hands drop to her sides. She looked at Ino again and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. "You have to remember what this must be like on her, No parent ever wanted to see there child sick." she said.Ino didn't say anything, she thought about what Shizune was saying. It made her feel better about her mother, not so much about herself though.

At that moment Tsunade walked into the room. She gave Shizune a look, and Shizune pulled her hand away from Ino. Ino turned her attention to Tsunade. "Can we just get this started with?" she asked. Tsunade looked at her, "Well I've never seen anyone want to get this over with so quickly they jumped straight for Chemotherapy," Tsunade said. Ino looked at the ground. "I just want to stop feeling tired, I want to be better," she said. Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes well there are something I need to tell you about. There are some side affects the radiation," she said.

"First you will be hospitalized, because this will kill your immunity system. Second, you will most likely get sick, your stomach's not going to like you for a while," she said. "Lastly with this type of radiation your hair shouldn't fall out, But if it does begin to fall out. That will be a bad sign." Tsunade said. Ino could see a bit of hair hanging in her face. SH ebit her hair. She'd had long hair since she was six, she couldn't think about having short hair, or no hair. She looked back at Tsunade with determined eyes, "Let's do it," she said. Her voice was strong and not willing to back down. She ran a hand through her hair. She felt sad, but if it was the price for her to get better she'd do it.

(Okay this chapter I think It's pretty good. It made me realize something though. I watch WAY to much House lol. Oh well though. I don't know if there really is a chemo therapy that will not make your hair fall out. But in my story there is because I said so! lol thank you for sticking with me for so long! I love you all

-Fangs)


End file.
